Une histoire de glace
by Mawa Croidon
Summary: Coucou cette fic est née d'une soudaine envie d'écrire hier soir alors j'ai réalisé mes rêves x) elle est bien sûr sur Victor X Yuri et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira :3 /!\ rating M pour présence de Lemon Laisse moi une review si tu as aimé (ou pas c'est important de s'améliorer) et bonne lecture!


Une histoire de glace

Depuis Le Grand Prix à Barcelone, Yuri et Victor vivaient leur idylle loin des projecteurs en attendant le prochain concours. Les anneaux échangés six mois auparavant avait été un accomplissement pour les deux hommes. Le plus jeune n'avait jamais été aussi heureux et chaque jour qui passait le rendait plus amoureux et fou de désir pour son amant. Alors qu'ils se couchaient après une dure journée d'entraînement et que le patineur sentait le sommeil venir à lui, son aîné l'embrassa chastement et lui souhaita bonne nuit dans un murmure, le serrant contre sa poitrine chaude. Le coach repensa au courage qu'il lui avait fallu pour embrasser sa moitié, pour la toute première fois.

 _Il vivait chez les parents de Yuri qui ne voyaient en lui qu'un entraîneur assidu, un peu comme le principal intéressé en fait... et pourtant, plus Victor côtoyait le garçon, plus il sentait la nature de ses sentiments changer de direction. Quand il avait vu la vidéo de cet adolescent reprenant son programme avec tant de passion, il avait tout de suite décelé le potentiel du japonais, mais il ne pensait pas que le faire patiner sur Eros le rendrait si sensuel et... attirant. L'enfant timide se transformait en un monstre de séduction, qui, au fur et à mesure, avait attrapé le russe dans ses filets, bien malgré lui. Alors, un soir où les deux hommes écoutaient différents morceaux afin d'en choisir un pour le programme libre du concourant, il avait craqué. Il était déjà plus de trois heures du matin et ils n'auraient que peu de sommeil car dans quelques heures à peine les patineurs iraient courir dans le froid matinal._

 _Son nom prononcé par celui qu'il aimait secrètement, avec son petit accent japonais si adorable fit sourire le russe, son coeur s'accélérant à cause de l'émotion. Il avait eu pas mal de partenaires durant sa vie, des hommes principalement, quelques femmes aussi, mais jamais personne ne lui avait fait autant d'effet rien qu'en chuchotant son prénom. Il fallait se faire une raison, si ça continuait comme ça, il ne résisterait plus, et qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire indépendamment de sa volonté, sous le coup de l'excitation. Probablement des choses regrettables, et ça ne devait en aucun cas arriver. Il tenait trop au garçon pour le blesser._

 _Il acquiesça silencieusement. Il avait quand même gardé son coach éveillé toute la soirée, il n'allait pas râler maintenant, cela aurait été particulièrement ingrat. Il éteignit la lampe dans un petit clic sonore, puis le silence se fut, aucun des deux hommes n'osant bouger. Yuri était allongé sur le dos, Victor sur le ventre à sa droite. Mais la pénombre n'aidait en rien le calme à revenir, c'était même pire. Ce dernier l'attira contre lui et le plus jeune lui rendit son étreinte. Sans qu'ils le remarquent, Victor était monté sur lui, et le serrait très fort dans ses bras. Le câlin était agréable, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne protesta. Il dura plusieurs minutes, puis le plus vieux y mit fin en embrassant doucement la joue si douce de son vis à vis. Le japonais était assez surpris, mais appréciant le geste, murmura "encore", sans vraiment le réaliser. Amusé, Victor se plia à cette demande mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était plus sur la joue qu'il vînt apposer ses lèvres fines, mais légèrement plus bas, prenant bien soin de rester assez loin de ses lèvres tout de même. Il ne voulait pas l'effaroucher, alors que pour une fois, il pouvait se permettre d'espérer plus de l'homme qu'il aimait en secret. Étonnamment, Yuri prononça le même mot, donnant son aval au patineur qui réitéra son geste, se rapprochant de la commissure des lèvres du jeune homme. A plusieurs reprises, le manège se répéta, puis l'instant fatidique arriva. Victor l'embrassa. Délicatement. Tendrement. Amoureusement. Ils y étaient. Allait il le rejeter ? Se rendrait-il compte qu'il avait fait une erreur et reviendrait-il sur sa décision? Malgré son expérience, il n'osa plus bouger et attendit avec anxiété la réaction du garçon. Yuri comprit avec une seconde de retard ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais curieusement, il avait trouvé ça agréable. Cela faisait un moment qu'il se demandait ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Il n'aurait jamais tenté quelque chose car il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il ressentait. Ce baiser avait clarifié les choses. Il l'aimait. C'était tout simple et pourtant difficile à admettre. Il aurait dû le comprendre avant. Cela semblait naturel. Il avait adulé Victor toute son enfance et son adolescence. Il était obnubilé par ce génie! Alors, il l'embrassa à son tour, comme pour lui donner le feu vert. Et tout s'enchaîna. Le petit baiser retenu s'intensifia. Leurs langues se mêlèrent furieusement, dansant une valse endiablée qui allait de plus en plus vite. Au bout d'un moment, leur souffles se firent courts et ils durent se détacher l'un à l'autre, un filet de salive s'étirant être leur deux bouches asséchées. Yuri détourna les yeux, gêné par cette vision et Victor eut un sourire charmeur. Il jubilait. Il avait eu Yuri. Enfin. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser, sans qu'aucune parole ne soit prononcée, et c'était bien comme ça._

Le lendemain, les deux amoureux se réveillèrent. Le plus jeune secoua son amant. Les temps des premiers baisers dataient maintenant et il savait que s'il ne le houspillait pas un petit peu, il ne se lèverait jamais. Il partit dans la cuisine de leur petit appartement et fit quelques crêpes pour le petit déjeuner. Il aurait bien pris du porc pané mais il ne fallait pas abuser donc il sortit le sirop d'érable et la cassonade du placard, puis disposa le tout sur la table. Il fit chauffer du chocolat chaud, car l'hiver approchait et le jus d'orange ne lui suffisait plus. La délicieuse odeur qui s'échappait de la pièce avait dû chatouiller les narines du russe car il arriva quelques minutes après, les cheveux en bataille et son pyjama à moitié déboutonné. Il était vraiment très mignon comme ça et Yuri sentit ses joues se teinter de rose, ce que son amoureux ne remarqua pas, encore ensommeillé.

La vérité c'était qu'il avait absolument mal dormi. Son amant avait pris toute la place (il dormait en étoile) et avait ronflé assez bruyamment, l'empêchant de trouver le sommeil avant un bon moment, mais il ne voulait pas lui dire afin de ne pas le vexer car il n'avait aucun contrôle sur ça. Pour couronner le tout, il était somnambule quand il stressait et parlait toute la nuit, alors les veilles de compétitions, ils faisaient lits séparés. C'était comme ça. La vie à deux avait ses désagréments mais pour tous les bons côtés, cela valait le coup de partager son quotidien avec l'homme de sa vie. Il passait tout son temps avec son aîné au final, puisque qu'il s'entraînait devant lui du matin au soir et dormait avec lui peu après leur retour. Quand il y arrivait. Et quand ils ne faisaient pas autre chose retenant significativement plus son attention que le sommeil. Comme ces choses pas très catholiques. Mais c'était un détail. Après s'être préparés, ils partirent donc à la patinoire car Yuri voulait perfectionner son nouveau programme. L'argent ne lui suffisait pas. Il lui fallait l'or. Il s'entraîna toute la matinée et ne vit pas le temps passer. Cependant, vers treize heures, son estomac se mit à grogner et il réalisa qu'il n'avait rien avalé depuis le matin. C'est à ce moment précis que Victor revînt avec du porc pané dans de grandes barquettes à emporter. Il ne l'avait pas vu s'éclipser mais la surprise était bien agréable. Il profita de ce petit temps d'arrêt pour poser sa tête contre l'épaule de l'entraîneur, pendant qu'il dégustait son plat préféré. C'était un moment calme et il se sentait apaisé. Tout ce qu'il aimait était là : le porc pané, la glace et Victor. Il n'aurait pu être plus comblé qu'en ce moment. Il se remit donc au travail après quelques bisous volés à son amant, enchaînant les triples accel et les quadruples salchow afin de devenir le meilleur. Alors qu'il faisait quelques flips, la femme de ménage vînt les déranger. Elle allait fermer la patinoire et ils ne pouvaient pas rester. Victor négocia avec elle pour qu'elle leur laisse les clefs, assurant qu'ils étaient amis avec le gérant et qu'ils verrouilleraient les portes derrière eux. Quand elle fut partie, le coach enfila ses patins et vînt sur la glace avec le jeune homme.

Victor s'approcha doucement et enlaça son petit ami. Il le souleva par les aisselles et constata qu'il n'était pas difficile de le porter. Ils patinèrent donc tous les deux, côte à côte, et après plusieurs essais infructueux, Yuri s'éleva dans les airs, porté à la taille par les deux bras tendus du russe, qui tournait sur lui même. Il le reposa délicatement sur la glace, un peu essoufflé.

Ils décidèrent, d'un commun accord, qu'ils devraient rentrer, car il se faisait tard. Ils se déchaussèrent donc dans les vestiaires et Yuri remarqua un trou énorme dans sa chaussette avec des petits sapins de Noël. Il fit une petite moue attristée, ce qui fit tellement rire Victor, qu'il ne put mettre fin à son hilarité. L'entendre rire était la plus douce des musiques aux oreilles du japonais qui l'embrassa, ne pouvait résister à son charme. Ce baiser calma le coach qui le lui rendit de plus belle. Leurs langues s'emmêlaient dans des bruits de salive assez équivoques mais ils s'en fichaient car la patinoire était vide. Il n'y avait qu'eux pour briser le silence. Yuri monta sur le banc afin de se rapprocher de son Vic-chan tout en continuant à bouger sa langue frénétiquement dans la bouche de son amant. Il le poussa, l'allongea sur le dos, et à califourchon sur lui, suçota sa lèvre inférieure, provoquant un soupir du patineur. Tout excité, ce dernier passa ses mains sous le pull du japonais, caressant doucement son torse musclé par les entraînements. Le gilet l'empêchant de bouger à sa guise, il l'ouvrit lentement, avant de le faire voler à l'autre bout du vestiaire. Yuri fit de même, et les deux hommes continuèrent à se caresser. Le jeune garçon fit courir ses mains délicates sur les abdominaux de son aîné, puis monta jusqu'à ses tétons rosés. Il souleva son T-shirt et suçota les deux boutons de chair qui pointaient, provoquant toujours plus de désir chez celui qui subissait ce traitement. Pour plus de praticité, ils décidèrent d'enlever leurs maillots de corps, laissant leurs poitrines nues et frissonnantes dans l'atmosphère glacée. Pourtant, ils ne sentaient pas le froid qui les attaquait, trop concentrés l'un sur l'autre. Yuri mordilla son épaule, remontant progressivement vers son cou, là où sa peau était la plus douce et la marqua de ses lèvres rougies par le froid. Il lui appartenait. Il l'avait tant désiré et depuis si longtemps. Maintenant il n'était qu'à lui. Victor le retourna, et allongé sur lui, lécha la peau juste en dessous du nombril, car il savait que son amoureux y était sensible. En effet, il réussit à lui tirer de petits gémissements, ce qui lui donna furieusement envie de lui. Maintenant. Dans les vestiaires. Sur ce banc. Il l'embrassa aussi passionnément qu'il le pouvait tout en se frottant contre lui. Il sentait son bas ventre devenir de plus en plus chaud et son caleçon semblait très étroit. Il pouvait aisément deviner que Yuri était dans le même état car il sentait son érection grandissante contre sa cuisse. Il lui fit une multitude de baisers papillons sur le ventre, puis plus bas, à travers le tissu, mais il en voulait plus, alors il écarta l'élastique de son sous vêtement et empoigna son membre délicatement. Yuri soupira d'aise et retira le vêtement. Ainsi Victor pu entamer un lent mouvement de va et vient sur sa virilité, qu'il finit par prendre en bouche. Il la lécha, dans toute sa longueur, puis s'occupa plus particulièrement de son gland. Il provoquait chez son amant des geignements très érotiques qui avaient le don de l'exciter encore plus. Il fallait vraiment qu'il retire son foutu boxer, il n'en pouvait plus, et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il continua sa tâche avec dévotion et Yuri l'accompagna de coups de reins excités. Sentir la bouche si humide de l'entraîneur autour de lui était si agréable et il se retenait de ne pas jouir en lui. Un coup de langue mieux placé que les autres eu raison de sa volonté et il se libéra sans prévenir dans sa cavité buccale. Cela le gênait un peu mais son amant n'avait aucun souci avec ce genre de pratique, alors il avala sans rien dire, un sourire vainqueur aux lèvres. Il aimait l'effet qu'il produisait sur Yuri, l'empêchant de se retenir malgré ses efforts, il savait très bien que le patineur était encore pudique, mais le voir, le sentir capituler était fichtrement excitant. Maintenant qu'il s'était occupé du plus jeune, il avait encore plus envie de lui. Il voulait le pénétrer, ce que le principal intéressé avait très bien compris. Il prit donc son petit ami dans les bras, tentant de faire durer un peu les choses. Il souhaitait que Victor ne puisse plus attendre, qu'il soit à bout et qu'il le supplie de le laisser faire. Leurs sexes étaient l'un contre l'autre, se frottant dès que l'un des deux hommes bougeait. Le russe sentait qu'il durcissait encore plus. Il caressa le dos de son amant qu'il avait attiré sur lui. Pendant que ce dernier l'embrassait, il lui fit sucer son index, qu'il inséra délicatement dans son anus. Yuri ne remarqua pas l'intrusion et l'homme en profita pour insérer un deuxième doigt, qu'il utilisa pour faire des mouvements de ciseaux. Le cadet ne broncha pas quand il sentit les phalanges se retirer de son intimité, ni quand son amant le pria de se retourner. Il obéit gentiment, surélevant même ses fesses pour donner un angle plus approprié à celui qu'il aimait. Victor attrapa ses hanches et approcha sa virilité de l'endroit tant convoité. Il l'appuya contre l'entrée et elle entra doucement. Quand il l'eut pénétré jusqu'à la garde, il s'immobilisa, attendant que le garçon l'autorise à bouger, tout en caressant ses cheveux noirs de jais. Le plus jeune commença alors à esquisser un mouvement d'avant en arrière, que son coach accompagna. Il sentait l'étroitesse et la moiteur de Yuri autour de lui et c'était si bon qu'il lâchait des grognements de temps en temps. Puis, il toucha la prostate et le patineur vit des étoiles. Il geignit devant tant de plaisir et le russe accéléra la cadence, percutant violemment cette partie de son corps si sensible. Le tempo rapide lui convenait tout-à-fait et il sentit qu'il allait venir dans peu de temps. Il éjacula soudainement sur le banc qui le soutenait, dans un ultime soupir. Victor le sentit se resserrer autour de son membre, entraînant sa jouissance. Épuisé, il se laissa tomber sur le dos de son amant qui haletait. Il se retira peu après et l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou. "Je t'aime Yuri" murmurât-il à son oreille. Le garçon prit une teinte écarlate et le serra plus fort dans ses bras. Ils durent briser ce moment magique quand l'aîné éternua. L'air de la patinoire n'était pas en accord avec leur tenue d'Adam et ils se rhabillèrent à contre coeur. Le coach récupéra les clefs de l'édifice et ils rentrèrent chez eux, mains dans la main, fatigués mais heureux.


End file.
